Mabel Gleeful
Mabel Gleeful, also known as Reverse Mabel, is a major antagonist from the [http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls_Wiki Gravity Falls]'' AU'' known as Reverse Falls. She made her debut in Welcome to the Falls. Canon Having switched roles with Gideon in this particular AU, Mabel's symbol on the Cipher Wheel is the "psychic star." She and her brother take joy in terrorizing their universe's Gideon and Pacifica. Pre-Convergence Before the event took place, Mabel and her brother were casually going on about their lives, putting on their shows and killing those whom they liked (while also having some misadventures with their universe's Pacifica and Gideon). One day, they found themselves approached by an alternate version of the demon they were more or less in control of. The alternate's name? Bill Cipher. Plot Involvement Welcome to the Falls First having appeared in chapter three of the event, Mabel Gleeful as well as her brother were first shown on a commercial in the Mystery Shack. Soon enough, a group stumbled upon the show they were holding at the Tent of Telepathy, where two dead bodies were revealed. Prior to this, Mabel's services were sought out by one of the traitors - Roman Torchwick. He requested her help in killing Jack, an investigator, to which she happily obliged. Later, she was shown to make a deal with Bill Cipher. This led to the merging of the universes of both Gravity Falls and Reverse Falls, right before Bill finally made himself known to the survivors and attacked. Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls Upon the conclusion of the event, Mabel Gleeful (along with her twin) admittedly played the whole thing off as though she still had done nothing wrong, though she and her twin got into a fight with Rumble McSkirmish after being attacked following Bill's defeat. However, they defeated him easily enough by taking a more evasive route, due to having other places to be. They soon began traveling with Roman Torchwick, who had promised to provide a way out of the Falls, moreover, their own boring universe, in exchange for their earlier favor. Character Relationships * Dipper Gleeful - A fellow antagonist (and her twin brother) from the Gravity Falls AU, Reverse Falls who debuted in Welcome to the Falls. Dipper is Mabel's five-minute-younger twin, whom, despite her psychotic and cruel mannerisms, she actually holds very dearly. She might not act like it, but she loves him very much, and won't hesitate to obliterate anyone that tries to harm him. * Roman Torchwick - A major antagonist from RWBY that debuted in The Torch. First having met when Torchwick came to her requesting her help with a kill, the two almost immediately hit it off. Mabel saw straight through Roman's BS, but quickly found herself fond of him due to the fact that he was the first intelligent company she'd had outside of her family, in her opinion. The two flirted more than a couple of times over the course of the event. * Bill Cipher - A major antagonist from Gravity Falls that debuted in Welcome to the Falls. Finding herself liking Bill quite a bit, especially with how bold he was compared to her own universe's triangular demon, Mabel quite gladly casually agreed to help Bill with his plans. However, later, she and Bill finally made a formal deal, with her and her brother eventually fighting on his side up until his demise. Trivia * She happens to be a few years older than her alternate counterpart, Mabel Pines, who also appears in Welcome to the Falls. Category:NPCs Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Characters